Lights Off
by Claudi Skies
Summary: A compilation of Dramione song-fics. Rating and genres may vary. Title subject to change until I come up with something permanent haha. I'm taking requests!


**Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at tragedy and a song-fic...Jay Sean's "Lights Off" is one of my favorite songs and while I was listening to it today, I just knew that I needed to write something. (If you guys have never heard the song before, go youtube it right now!) So being the obsessed Dramione fan that I am, tada! It's short, but I think that's what makes it more effective.**

**This is definitely not my best work, and I kind of rushed, so please give me some feedback! :)**

**A brief summary: Hermione Granger was murdered (I'm sorry!)….Draco Malfoy has just avenged her death. Well, this is kind of dark. Haha. This idea is also probably overused, but here's my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: Hermione doesn't die in the series, and Draco doesn't kill. Therefore, I probably don't own Harry Potter. ;) I obviously don't own the song. I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lights Off" - Jay Sean<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

_I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired  
>It's you that I'm missing<em>

There was blood everywhere—on the walls, on the wet tiles, on his hands.

_It's like my brain is wired up  
>And there's a glitch in my system<em>

The knife in one hand dropped to the floor with a deafening clang. His bloody hands shook as he reached up to fist his blond hair.

_You're like a drug  
>And now my blood won't stop itching<br>I'm in critical condition  
>Someone let me out of this prison<em>

He turned away from the corpse lying a few feet away and looked into the mirror. Lifeless gray eyes stared back at him. With a strangled cry of anguish, he shattered his reflection with the fist that was tainted with another's blood.

_It's like my mind is playing tricks on me lately_

You're dead.

_I could've sworn that you are still my baby_

You're gone.

_I'm on a merry-go-round, going around  
>Driving me crazy<em>

I couldn't save you, but I've finally avenged your death. I wasn't meant to be a murder, but I killed the bastard for you.

_That's why it feels like  
>Losing you is like somebody<br>Just turned all the lights off_

But I'm still broken.

_Won't somebody, anybody  
>Please just turn the lights on?<br>_

I don't know what to do. I don't even have the courage or the will to take my own life.

_I won't take one step  
>I can't see what's coming next<em>

Are you watching me right now?

_Losing you is like somebody  
>Just turned all the lights off<em>

But I can't see you.

_Can't see at all, at all, at all  
>Can't see at all, no, oh no<br>Can't see at all, at all  
>'Cause it's like somebody<br>Just turned all the lights off_

I've forgotten how to feel; my heart died with you. I don't have anymore tears to shed.

_I don't understand how one minute  
>I just had it all now<em>

The closed door flew open with a bang. So they're here already? I didn't lock the door; I never thought about escaping. You wouldn't want me to become a criminal on the run. And in all honesty, I'm tired.

_Now I can't reach you 'cause I'm tied up  
>With this straight jacket on<em>

They think that they're restraining me, but I'm the one giving in. Isn't it ironic how I'm going to be sent to Azkaban for something so justified?

_I can't breathe, breathe, breathe  
>Breathe, breathe, breathe<em>

Breathing has become torturous. I don't remember what you smell like, and I hate myself for it.

_I can't see, see, see  
>See, see, see, see, see<em>

Seeing has become painful. I'm starting to forget what you look like, and I hate myself for it.

_That's why it feels like  
>Losing you is like somebody<br>Just turned all the lights off_

I'm not even sure who I am anymore.

_Won't somebody, anybody  
>Please just turn the lights on?<em>

You were taken away from me ten years ago.

_I won't take one step  
>I can't see what's coming next<em>

And I'm still lost in this dark abyss of nothing.

_Losing you is like somebody  
>Just turned all the lights off<em>

The happy memories I have of us together are beginning to fade.

_I can't see at all, at all, at all  
>Can't see at all, no, oh no<br>Can't see at all, at all  
>'Cause it's like somebody<br>Just turned all the lights off_

I don't want to forget. They're what I live for.

_Used to see my world in color, girl_

But you're no longer here to remind me.

_When you left me it's like my world turned gray  
>Turn my winter into summer, girl<br>Why won't you help me turn night to day?_

I'm suffocating.

_I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think at all_

And I can't do anything about it. When was the last time I wanted to smile? I can't remember—just like everything else.

_Honestly it feels like I ain't living no more_

Living is a burden.

_Can't say no more, can't see no more_

I have nothing left. You were my everything.

_Baby, that's why it feels like  
>Losing you is like somebody<br>Just turned all the lights off_

I'm wasting away in this dark cell.

_Won't somebody, anybody  
>Please just turn the lights on?<em>

Without you by my side.

_I won't take one step  
>I can't see what's coming next<em>

We promised to grow old together.

_Losing you is like somebody  
>Just turned all the lights off<em>

And yet you were only twenty-five.

_Can't see at all, at all, at all, at all  
>Can't see at all, no, oh no<br>Can't see at all, at all  
>'Cause it's like somebody<em>

What's the point in living when I'm not even living? I think that I'm finally ready.

_Just turned all the lights off_

There is blood everywhere, but I feel relieved—content, almost. You told me with your last breath that you love me. That you want me to live on. But I'm only living when I'm with you. We'll be together soon, Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, okay. Please tell me how badmediocre this is...I'm always looking for ways to improve! By the way, w**ho loves Jay Sean as well? :D****

**If anyone is interested, I can take some song-fic requests. Just tell me the name and artist of the song, and I'll see what I can do. :) I'm not sure if you guys will want to though haha. This is all depending on whether you guys like this or not! ~Claudi Skies**


End file.
